Mine
by Sasubae
Summary: "If I win you have to promise me you will never go out with any of these jerks that hit on you, 'kay Nakiri?"


**English is not my first language. For any grammar errors and typos I apologize in advance.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Shokugeki no Sōma.

* * *

 **"Mine"**

"Can you stop that?"

Confused golden eyes looked in the direction of a blonde chef.

"Stop what?" she heard him asking, _as if he didn't know_.

Erina gritted her teeth, "Staring at me!" she replied with full of annoyance voice.

Seeing him smirk Nakiri rolled her eyes–he's perfectly aware of why she's getting mad and yet he acts like he did nothing wrong.

After laying down his knife on the kitchen counter Sōma passed the bowl of vegatables he just chopped to Erina, "You just look cute with your hair tied up."

She really tried not to blush at this comment, she really did. She struggled to control all the blood in her body to prevent it from going to her cheeks but yet she failed and her face soon flushed with the prettiest shade of pink, much to the male chef's amusement, "Y-you're ridiculous. Focus on your work and stop helping me. It's a duel between us, don't you remember?"

"It just seemed like you need help." he shrugged and got back to his work place, "No worries, I'm gonna take my 1st seat back from ya anyway."

Erina glared at him once again, ignoring his challenging gaze, "That's a big claim. If you keep wasting your time on staring at me like an idiot you can forget about it."

"Really? You seem to be way more affected by it than me."

Nakiri heiress clenched her teeth and decided to not continue this pointless conversation anymore. He'd just distract her even more, it seemed like it was his goal–with that constant staring and talking nonsense.

Erina started frying her fish, with a slight dose of salt and chopped onion. She discreetly took a glance at her "rival", curious at what point in preparing his dish he was. Of course he went with a fish as well, he always repeats how he wants to beat her with the same component otherwise it won't count as a win. Hmph, as if he ever could...

But before you get the wrong idea–this wasn't a shokugeki. The two chefs were currently in a Polar Star Dorm kitchen, just two of them, having their usual "duel" for the 1st seat in Elite Ten. Erina managed to snatch the title from Sōma just two days ago, after he hold it for like 3 days (he obviously took it over from her). It was an endless game, they were battling each other, taking the number one spot from their hands back and forth, rinse and repeat.

The end of the third year was approaching. Both of them were spending more time with each other than they even realized. By some, they were called the inseparable duo, partners in life rivals in kitchen. Besides the fact that none of them actually admitted their feelings to each other... it's like everyone knew but them.

Things can get a funny turn right? 3 years ago Erina couldn't even stand being in the same room with the red head for more than one minute, let alone cooking with him and cooperating. But now? He was the first person she saw in the morning and the last person she parted ways in the evening. Her life took a complete 180° turn–Nakiri Erina was a totally different person. She has changed so much.

And he has changed as well–but more on the physical side of things. He got much taller, his shoulders became wider and body even more toned. He kept his red hair on a longer side, still spiky and messy as ever with the fringe getting into his eyes from time to time. He didn't really look much different from the guy she met 3 years ago but Erina could tell that in a span of these years Yukihira Sōma turned into a man. And she would lie if she said he didn't make her knees turn weak and mind go dizzy every time she sees him.

But there's no way in the world she would admit that.

"Oh? Now you're the one who's staring, huh Nakiri?" he cheekily grinned, his arms leaning on the kitchen counter, "Am I so attractive you can't keep your eyes off me?'

"Hmph, you wish. You're nothing compared to the guys that confess to me on daily basis so don't think too highly of yourself."

Sōma's scarred brow frowned in grimace, "H-huh?! What guys? Nakiri, you better not go out with any of these lame ass jerks."

She smiled mischievously and flipped her blonde hair completely unconcerned, "It's not like you have anything to say in this matter, Yukihira-kun."

"Nakiri..."

She just giggled and continued with her cooking, congratulating herself internally. Seeing the sulking expression on Sōma's face was already her biggest win in this battle.

-0-

"And? Can you finally admit that my dish is better than yours?"

He hated that. He hated that it tasted so good. He hated that she won again.

"Yeah, it's good." he mumbled and sat down on a chair defeated, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Nakiri, battle me tomorrow again."

"Hm? Why would I? I don't have anything to gain from this to be honest." Erina replied and released her pony tail letting her beautiful blonde hair rest on her shoulders.

"If I lose I will do anything you want me to."

She raised her brow and looked at the male chef. This sounded tempting, she could always make him her slave for a day or force him to admit that her cooking was superior. But could she really do that...

"And if you win?"

"If I win I obviously take my 1st seat back," he replied. She turned her attention from her utensils to glance at him but after seeing his expression her heart momentarily skipped a beat–there was a slight frown contorting his face and a tiny tint of red color, barely noticeable, on his cheeks, "And you have to promise me you will never go out with any of these jerks that hit on you, 'kay?"

Erina's lips formed a small smile, her face flushing a light shade of pink as she got back to packing her knives, ' _Out of all people you should know the best I wouldn't do that anyway'_ she thought to herself feeling her heart beat uncontrollably fast.

"Sooo deal?"

"Deal."

-0-

It didn't come as a surprise to her that he won this time. He seemed to be way more determined and focused on his work than yesterday, she could feel the aura around him has changed. They didn't exchange even one word with each other, he also didn't look her way even once.

The biggest surprise to her was when he took out of the fridge a piece of beef meat and wasting no time he started working on it, chopping it and preparing the marinade.

 _She went with an eel._

First time in a long time he chose a different kind of component than her. And he won, because she couldn't deny his dish was better than hers this time.

She looked at him, noticing a clear signs of relief visible on his face features, "Why did you go with beef?"

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

"You always choose the same compontents as me. Why this time you didn't prepared eel like I said you I would?"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "Ahh, I just really wanted to win y'know."

Erina sent him a confused look, "So before you didn't care to win?"

"That's not it." he looked into her eyes, a rare serious look on his manly features sent a shiver down her spine, "This time I _had_ to win."

Then it hit her. Her cheeks instantly turned red. She suddenly felt small, her fists moved to tightly grip on her chef's uniform. She remembered their yesterday's conditions and she finally understand.

She hated it, she hated being flustered by him. How dared he make these feelings arise in her. She was _Nakiri Erina_ , there's no way some low-rated dinner chef could make her feel this sort of way. She could have anyone, there was a line of men that would pay millions to just get a bit of her attention.

And yet here she was, with her heart beating so fast it almost broke through her chest, beating for him. She didn't want to accept it, she didn't want to admit her love for the man in front of her. On instincts she fights it back.

"It doesn't count. Your victory doesn't count. You said it yourself." she turned her back to Sōma wanting to run away from him and his stupid antics. She hated that he could make her heart beat this fast so effortlessly.

She didn't have a chance to walk out as she felt his tight grip on her wrist stopping her. She turned to him and before she could perceive anything she was pulled to his body, his right hand landing on her waist with the left one moving from her wrist to intertwine their fingers in a lock.

"A win is a win." he muttered before connecting their lips together. He kissed her, long and deep as if he put all the frustration that arose within him into it. Erina's eyes widened and her body tensed. His lips were warm and soft–much different in sensation to what she has expected.

She would lie if she said she didn't imagine this moment, how her first kiss with Yukihira would ever be like. But now, as it was happening, she couldn't _even_ _move_. The heart in her chest pounded like crazy, the sensation of his lips on her was overcoming her whole body sending shivers down her spine. She felt as if she was burning, his hot body pressed to hers.

When she felt his hand moving to her neck she let her body relax and closed her eyes. Sōma tilted his head more for a better access–he deepened the kiss and slightly parted her lips with his. Now it was starting to become a proper kiss, he noted.

He moved her flustered form closer to him and let his tounge slid across her lower lip. She uncontrollably let out a weak moan as her body noticeably tensed in his embrace.

After intense minutes their lips finally parted leaving Nakiri heiress breathless, her flushed cheeks now resembling in color Sōma's hair. Her tiny fists were tightly gripping on Yukihira's shirt and thank god he was keeping her in place, otherwise she would totally lose control and fall down.

Glistening amethyst eyes met with his golden ones, he smiled at her fondly and moved a blonde strand of hair out of her pouting face.

"You're mine." she heard him saying, "And I won."

She blushed even more as it was even possible and hid her face in his chest.

She didn't deny it. She couldn't deny it.

She was always his and he was always hers. They belong to each other.

 _"You won."_

-0-

 _"Don't think you will keep that 1st seat for long. I'm coming for you Yukihira Sōma!"_

 _"Aight princess, whatever you say. But as of now you're one rank lower than me that means you have to do whatever I want, right? Go on a date with me."_

 _"T-T-That's not how it works!"_

-0-

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review and tell me what do you think of it! I'm still learning how to write stories so every bit of criticism is much appreciated!_**


End file.
